Superman
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Song-fic to Taylor Swift's 'Superman'. Got this idea from Just Another Dork


Superman

Got this idea from Just Another Dork.

Ginny sat in her room. It was Christmas Eve and her mother just decided that she wasn't going back to Hogwarts.

Ginny sat on her window seat, staring about the window. She didn't know where her brother was, she didn't know where her best friend was, she doesn't know where her love is. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had left just months ago, and still, no word.

Ginny glanced at their backyard. The ground was covered in pearly white snow that sent shivers up her spine by just looking at it. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered when she and Ron were little, throwing snowballs at each other.

The hot tears began to slowly fall from her eyes as she remembered her 5th year. She and Hermione were watching Ron and Harry have a snowball fight. Hermione mentioned that she was lucky because she ended up with her crush in the end. Hermione just got a broken heart.

Ginny's tears fell harder as she thought of Harry. She had been so shocked when he had kissed her in front of the whole Gryffindor House.

She got off of the window seat and walked over to her desk. She picked up her old muggle radio (she begged her father for it) and turned it on.

Alright, next request, Superman, by Taylor Swift

Ginny sat back down at her window and waited for the music to flow through the speakers. Hopefully, it would be a song that would cheer her up, but with her luck it would be a song that tore her apart inside.

The song started with a sweet drumbeat. 'Seems like a cheerful song' Ginny thought

_Tall dark and superman__  
><em>_He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_

Ginny knew this song, she had heard it many times on her radio. It reminded her of Harry. She began to softly sing along, still looking out the window.

_To save the world or go to work__  
><em>_It's the same thing to me__  
><em>_He's got his mothers eyes, his father's ambition__  
><em>_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him__  
><em>_And I know every word that you say, yeah__  
><em>_You smile and say, "How are you?"__  
><em>_I say, "Just fine"_

_I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you ... forever_

_Ginny pondered this. Why didn't she tell Harry she loved him? She knew she did, and she also knew he was leaving._

_I watch superman fly away__  
><em>_You've got a busy day today__  
><em>_Go save the world I'll be around__  
><em>_I watch superman fly away__  
><em>_Come back I'll be with you someday__  
><em>_I'll be right here on the ground__  
><em>_When you come back down___

_Talk dark and beautiful__  
><em>_He's complicated, he's irrational__  
><em>_But I hope someday you take me away and save the day, yeah__  
><em>_Something in his deep browns eyes has me singin'_

Ginny sang green eyes instead of brown

_He's not as bad like this reputation__  
><em>_I can't hear one single word they said, no__  
><em>_You really got places to be and I'll be old then__  
><em>_I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day_

Ginny had loved Harry from the first day. Ever since that one day on Platform 9 3/4. He looked so innocent, not knowing how to get on the platform, poor kid.

_I watch superman fly away__  
><em>_You've got a busy day today__  
><em>_Go save the world I'll be around__  
><em>_I watch superman fly away__  
><em>_Come back I'll be with you someday__  
><em>_I'll be right here on the ground__  
><em>_When you come back down_

_And I watch you fly around the world__  
><em>_And I hope your you don't save some other girl__  
><em>_I hope you don't forget about me_

Ginny trusted Harry when he said that he wouldn't have time to date, but she still had a feeling he would come back with a new girlfriend, and completely forget what they had.

_I'm far away but I'll never let you go__  
><em>_I'm lovestruck and looking out the window__  
><em>_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be__  
><em>_Right here wishing the flowers were from you__  
><em>_Wishing the card was from you__  
><em>_Wishing the call was from you___

_'cause I loved you from the very first day___

_I watch superman fly away__  
><em>_You've got a busy day today to save the world__  
><em>_I'll be around forever and ever here__  
><em>_I watch superman fly away_

_I swear I'll be with you someday__  
><em>_I'll be right here on the ground__  
><em>_When you come back down___

_La, la, la___

_When you come back down _

Ginny couldn't wait until Harry came back, and when he finally did, she would tell him she loved him.


End file.
